


Stockholm

by Caslock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslock/pseuds/Caslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and if this wasn't a case of stockholm syndrome if ever he heard of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

The bank was just another bank. Same bored teller, same bland bricks out front. It was a small town, which was good. The only officer on duty was hanging out in front of the gas station a few blocks down jerking off and reading the paper. Not /to/ the paper, mind you. Lux stepped out of the car, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the sun. Even through her shades it was blinding. Her brother was close behind, silent and hand shielding his weaker eyes, bright blue and not missing a single thing. It would be foolish and a waste of time to say that one was the brains and the other the brawn. Sol and his sister worked together seamlessly and had done so for many years. Each job proved to be at least as similar as the last but each held their own distinctive quality. A shit town in Texas seemed like the perfect filler job in between much larger ones and Lux’s money was running out. She turned to Sol and nodded imperceptively before walking confidently towards the double doors. A man held the door open for her and she had to stop herself from smiling. They were about to put his life in danger, after all. She’d learned the hard way to never get close to anyone but Sol.

It had been a long road to where the twins were now. The whole sob story, cliché as a pick up line; father left them all alone, orphanage hopping until the system spit them out at 18, wandering the streets of Detroit and no one to talk to but each other. At 19, they had a studio apartment on the east side of town, working nights at a rundown bar. A drunken night found them laying on their shared bed, hands twisted in each other’s hair and thinking to themselves ‘fucking finally’. Now in their mid twenties, things hadn’t changed a bit. Telling themselves it was a drunk mistaken didn’t help, since they’d done the same thing sober one day later. Men would hit on the cute bartender as Sol collected dishes and glared at them across the room before he could get her home and shove her against the bathroom sink, knee pressed between her legs and growling ‘mine’ and Lux would wrap her legs around his waist and promise no one would ever lay a hand on her but Sol. And that worked out until Texas.

The lone sheriff didn’t hear the two shots burst from Lux’s gun as she fired into the ceiling, telling everyone to just remain calm, she didn’t want a murder charge because grand theft was enough to deal with. Her eyes flicked to the man who had held the door open for her and she narrowed her eyes at the minute smile on his face. The teller was ancient and slow and took forever to get the money and Lux tapped her foot impatiently, looking over at Sol who was at the door keeping watch. When the woman handed over the bag, Lux thanked her politely and turned around to leave. She was nothing if not grateful. Apparently, the officer had finally got a fucking clue and was outside, drawing his gun. 

And that was how Dave met the twins. With a gun to his head and Lux pushing him forward, yelling to the officer that she’d blow the fucker’s brains out if he didn’t let them through. Which was a shame because Dave had dinner plans. 

It was twenty miles out when Lux realized she had no idea what the fuck she was doing.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” 

She laughed. It was about time Sol had spoken up. He’d been fuming for miles. The second she’d pulled Dave in a vice grip he had given her the shittiest look he could muster. Robbery was one thing, but kidnapping? That had never been in their plans. Steal from the rich, dodge the fire, move to a different city, what was so god damn complicated about that? 

“Well it was take a hostage or shoot the asshole and I don’t do murder, doll.”

Sol grimaced and knew she was probably right. He turned around to look at their captive who merely raised his hand in a little wave. Sol narrowed his eyes and turned back around. He didn’t like guns, let alone using them to take someone hostage. He’d never felt the urge to hurt anyone and seeing his sister display that much violence towards an innocent person didn’t sit right with him. He supposed these things happened. It also didn’t help that the guy was drop dead gorgeous. 

They couldn’t risk their hostage dipping out on them, so they took watch on him that night. As Lux slept, Sol sat next to him on the couch as the TV flickered near silently.

“I’m Thol.”

The man looked over at him, his eyes roaming over him for a moment and Sol fidgeted nervously.

“Dave.”

“Dave I’m really thorry about all thith.”

Dave gave him a small smile and shrugged.

“It’s cool,” he said, turning back towards the screen, “didn’t have anything going on tonight anyway. And I seriously doubt you   
guys are going to kill me so I’m not too worried.”

Sol looked at him like he was an alien. The guy had been kidnapped by gunpoint today and here he was just watching TV like it was no big deal. And if it really wasn’t, what sort of boring fucking awful life did he have?

“Tho um.. what do you do?” Suave. Dave laughed quietly.

“I make music,” he replied, flipping through the channels, “or I used to. Sort of in between jobs at the moment.” He paused. “I’d ask what you do, but I think I saw the gist of it today.”

“Thort of,” Sol said, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles, “usually we thtick to taking government money but today wath a twitht.”

“Is your sister always that ornery?”

“Mostly.”

“Sort of hot.”

“No ‘sort of’ about it.”

Before their shared look could go anywhere, Sol got up and retreated to his bed, pulling out his phone and dicking around on it until Lux woke up. No one knew about him and his sister and he really shouldn’t give a shit about what Dave would think but there it was. He was used to all the attention Lux got, with her ridiculous beauty. Sol wasn’t hard on the eyes either, but he didn’t have Lux’s piercing personality so more often than not, he faded into the background. 

It happened gradually. They made their way across the country and Dave never said a word about wanting to go home. His life wasn’t in danger and hey, it was a free road trip, even if the driver had a gun on him ninety percent of the time and barked orders at him. He even looked forward to his talks with Sol when his sister finally fell asleep. Lux was stupidly gorgeous. Dave had the misfortune of being there as she came out of the bathroom after a shower, long black hair plastered haphazardly to her back and towel wrapped loosely around her as water dripped down the back of her calves and Dave knew that this probably wasn’t healthy and he couldn’t ignore her triumphant look. Sol looked almost identical, although his hair was shorter and his features more angular, glasses constantly askew and broader shoulders, slimmer hips. Dave couldn’t pinpoint the exact second he knew he wanted them both.

It was Sol’s turn to fetch dinner for the night and in the past few months, Lux hadn’t turned her gun on him once. It was sort of nice, if not disheartening that it meant Dave was completely under the twins’ control. He was in the shower when he heard the small click and he sighed. Lux had been known to sit on the counter as he showered just to make sure he wouldn’t escape through the window. Until he realized this room didn’t have a window. 

She was completely naked when he turned around, the weak spray of hot water hitting his back and her hands were in his hair, pulling him down roughly and leaning back against the tiles. 

“I know we’ve had our differences in the past, Dave,” she growled close to his ear, “and I sort of fucking hate you-“ Lie. “-but how about we let bygones be bygones and I use your face to get off?” And she felt bad, she really did, because Sol was always there but Dave had taken up this nasty habit recently of taking his shirt off while she was around and she was surprised that Sol hadn’t noticed all the eye fucking going on. 

“Shouldn’t your brother be home soon?” Dave asked, even though his hands had moved to her hips, smoothing down them and grabbing her thighs. 

“I sent him across town,” she said, jerking his head to the side and placing a light kiss to his neck before sinking her teeth into it.

“You are such a bitch,” he hissed halfheartedly. 

“You make it sound like he and I are a thing,” she pouted, laughing to herself because yeah they were. And she probably was a bitch. But Dave didn’t need to know all that. 

He decided to not say anything about that, because if he was honest with himself, he hoped like hell it were so. Instead, he pressed against her, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts and feeling her move against him.

“But if I know Sol,” she said after a moment, “he drives like a bat out of hell, so he might be back sooner rather than later. So I hope you’re good with that silver tongue of yours.” 

Dave whimpered and it was a pitiful sound as Lux pushed him down, his knees hitting the floor of the shower. One last look up was enough to send him forward, hands splayed on her hips and holding her steady as he flicked his tongue out. She dug her teeth into her lower lip, head hitting the wall behind her as she renewed her grip in his hair. 

When she started moaning he said to hell with it and slipped a finger inside her, which didn’t help with the moaning but was rewarding all the same. Her legs shook and he kept going, rubbing her clit with his thumb and sucking lightly until her lip bled and she yanked him up, throwing him against the tile. Dave rolled his hips forward instinctively and he could still taste her and she looked up at him panting. 

“Time’s up Dave,” she said, “maybe next time you won’t be such a miserable failure in getting me off.” And she stepped out, leaving him painfully hard and head spinning. She read his mind.

“And no touching yourself or I’ll shoot you in the fucking stomach.”

And that was just so god damn unfair. 

She didn’t visit him in the shower after that. A few months later they were somewhere in Montana, middle of bum fuck nowhere and Lux had just walked out of the bathroom completely pantless. No big deal right that was just completely normal. Except her shirt was short and her thighs were perfectly round and hips set wide and calves like steel and she was so horrible, giving Dave this fucking /look/ and that was around the time he decided he needed to walk around the motel grounds a couple times in the cold to clear his head. Neither of the twins objected. 

About two feet past the door he realized he forgot his change because a Sprite sounded really fucking good right now and got about to the doorknob when he stopped. There was a crack in the blinds and he saw the faint shaped of two people pressed against the wall when he remembered it was just the twins in there. His stomach dropped to his feet and he couldn’t physically tear his eyes away from the sight of Sol running his hands up his sister’s shirt, kissing her collarbone and pushing their hips together and wouldn’t you know it, her hands moved down his back to grab his ass and she was /smiling/. Smiling for fuck’s sake and suddenly everything made sense. 

Dave should have narrowed his eyes in disgust, should have walked away to grab his soda and walk to the nearest police station and ask them to take him home. What he did do was walk back inside and lock the door behind him.   
For one second that lasted literally forever, the twins turned to stare at him, faces frozen in horror until Dave just stripped his shirt off and laid on the bed and hoped like hell this would work.

It took a while for them to adjust but they managed. 

Most of the time, Dave would be on his back like he had been their first time, Lux between his legs and Sol resting on his chest, slowly fucking his mouth and those were the nights they were exhausted from driving all day. When they had a week to kill, Dave would come back from the store to Sol pressing his sister against the kitchen counter, her skirt pushed up to her waist and rocking against her and with Dave around they had cut all that shit out but all he would do now was drop the bags he was holding and sidle up behind Sol, hands running up his chest and kissing his neck and whispering against his ear that he should go faster. 

There were certainly competitions. Sol had always been jealous of his sister’s outgoing, fuck-all-y’all attitude. Lux had always been jealous of her brother’s stoic demeanor. They settled these disputes by cornering Dave while the other was sleeping and try to make them Dave’s favorite. Sol would ride him until he couldn’t walk while his sister was out fixing the car. Lux trapped him in the shower and swallowed him completely as her brother napped on the couch. Dave would have felt bad about leaving one twin out but he always made up for it.

Honestly he couldn’t choose a favorite. He wouldn’t choose one either, not even if Lux held the gun to his head again. The twins, he thought, were legitimately one person split into two. There was no Lux without Sol and vise versa. Dave would lay them down and worship the both of them equally and neither of them could tell if he was favoring one more than the other.   
Dave completely forgot about his old life in Texas, his shitty apartment, his dead end job, his brother. Lux bought him a gun one day and he robbed his first bank a year and a half after his kidnapping. Sol would rub his shoulders as Lux curled up in his lap somewhere in Colorado. 

And this couldn’t have been healthy but like shit if any of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> ca2lock.tumblr.com


End file.
